


A Load to Bear.

by bearprincess



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Porn, wow porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearprincess/pseuds/bearprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhodey knows his friend is not okay. Rhodey will always be there for him when he needs it. Takes place somewhere after the Avengers and sometime before Iron Man 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Load to Bear.

Jim could see how tired he was. Tony had ordered champagne and girls but he wasn't into either tonight. His comments were more snide and biting than playful, and the bags under his eyes were visible in the harsh lighting meant to shine on glittering breasts and thighs. Jim wasn't looking where the light intended to draw him. He was looking at his friend's bloody knuckles and the lines in his face--all new. Smiles didn't seem to be coming easy for Tony.

Jim was worried. That was the long and short of it. He could protect Tony from anything, he thought. Anything but himself. Asking Tony flat-out if he was alright was historically like pulling the pin out of a self-hatred grenade, so he let it slide for now and sipped some of the extra crisp and bubbly champagne. The music was too loud to bring it up to Tony anyway, all the beats boring like a jackhammer to his skull.

Tony had drunk his way through a whole bottle of champagne already. Instead of looking easy and fluid like he usually did drunk, he looked like a veteran, angles and looming passivity that didn't suit him at all. The red from the champagne made him blotchy instead of flushed. Jim patted his buddy's knee and Tony kicked with a start. Quietly, he asked JARVIS to mute the music. The girls faltered on stage.

"I need to talk to my tight-ass friend for a minute. Sorry for spoiling the fun." He grinned, but it wasn't his trademark smile. "Rhodey," Tony started, pulling Jim to a slightly more private cabin to the front. "Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey." It seemed like he was tasting all the vowels and consonants in his mouth like fine wine. "You seem pre-oc-cu-pied my friend."

"Are you really gonna act like this is me? You always do this." Jim rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Do what?"

"Try to drag something out of me when I should be asking you. What's got you all jittery?"

Tony still didn't smile. "What doesn't?"

"Listen, I ain't playing this. Give me something. You haven't had a thing like this--" said Rhodey, gesturing to everything, "--since before Afghanistan." Tony's face twitched, but Jim plowed on. "What would Pepper think?"

Tony rolled his eyes, his clear "don't give me that bullshit" face that he gave when anyone else in the room had talked too long. "This isn't about her and besides, I didn't plan on doing anything."

"You want to be distracted."

Tony looked surprised. Jim really hated that Tony always looked surprised over simple observations and easy marks. Maybe he really didn't think people paid attention, but Jim always had and always would. "You bet."

"Distractions aren’t going to help. What can I do?”

"Nothing."

Jim set his jaw and leaned back in his chair. "You're a child."

"And you're a colonel drafted from MIT in the president's secret service trying to reason with a child. Who's stupider?" Tony then did that point-and-shoot plus jaw clicking thing and Jim about wanted to snap his neck.

"Is this about the superhero gang?"

"Yes. No. Yes. My lips are sealed."

"I'll get the solvent."

"Oh, fancy. Where'd you learn that science, the seventh grade?"

"You're right, waterboarding is more up my alley."

Tony looked a little shocked but ultimately cracked a smile at that. Finally. Jim wasn't the best at keeping pace with him, especially when he got all manic. But oh, did he try. "Do you want to distract me?" Tony asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to be my distraction?"

"No, Tony. I want to be your friend. I want you to let me in, let me know what's happening. I want you to not have to be distracted from anything, okay?"

Tony teared up, which freaked Jim the hell out. He bounced on his heels and pivoted on them, then leaned down into Jim's space. "Do you want to fuck?" His eyes were still red and watery but now hooded and dangerous, too.

Jim stared. He wasn't not considering. He should have said "you're kidding" by now; there had already been too many beats of quiet. He could feel Tony's hot breath on his face. Jim looked back at the room of girls, who were now lounging and drinking the rest of the champagne, and then back at Tony. "Will you get one of them to if I don't?"

Tony nodded.

Jim couldn't have that. If some stranger was going to do it anyway he'd rather be the one taking care of him. Tony looked scared, and Jim wanted to fix it. All of it. He wanted to take the weight off of Tony's chest and shoulder it, make him better, and make him his tool of a best friend again, as selfish and foolish as that was. He took one last look at Tony's haggard face before he cupped it in his hands. "Close the door," Jim whispered.

Tony did, and came right back. Jim knew what Tony liked—hell, he’d heard way too much. But he wasn’t going to give him that. He’d never admit that he had thought about it, but he had. With Tony on his lap there were endless possibilities, enough to make Jim’s mouth water. “I’m going to take care of you.” He cupped Tony’s face again and put his forehead on Tony’s before he kissed him.

Tony let Jim kiss him until both of them were breathless. When they stopped, Tony was smiling. His eyes were still watery, so Jim swiped his thumbs over the corners. He didn’t say anything about it. Since he had the once-in-a-lifetime chance he touched the purple-gray bags under Tony’s eyes, the old scar on his temple where Whiplash had thrown him to the ground, and his wet, pouty lips. Jim liked watching Tony watch everywhere his fingers went. Eventually he ran them through his hair to hold the back of his head as he kissed him.

“Rhodey—“ Tony was shaking his head. He was smiling, at least; awkward, a little tense. He hadn’t seen Tony smile like that since Howard died. It was unsettling, to say the least.

“What’s wrong? Hey, come here.” Jim pulled Tony into his lap. Tony curled his head into his shoulder and wept absolutely silently. Jim only knew he was crying because he knew what staccatos in Tony’s breathing meant. Other than hitches in his breath Tony was completely silent. Jim didn’t know what to do but rub his back and shut up about it. Eventually Tony sat back up. He looked like hell still, but maybe the other side of it. “Do you still want to…?”

“Yes. God yes.” Tony started sucking on Jim’s neck and touching his chest and thighs and it was good and weird but mostly good.  Tony apparently really liked his arms; he spent so much time touching, kissing, licking. It was like he had to test every inch of him and see what made James Rhodes tick. Whenever Tony got to his crotch, Jim groaned. “Damn,” Tony said.

“Mm.”

“No really, Rhodey, damn. What have you been hiding from me?” Tony asked, like it was already his to claim. Rhodey couldn’t ignore the low twist of heat in his gut. He unzipped his pants and watched Tony watch.

“Why don’t you see for yourself?” Tony pulled his cock out without further invitation and if the rest of this hadn’t been weird, seeing his cock in Tony’s hand would have been. Tony marveled at it, too, which made Jim’s neck all prickly and warm.

“I want your cock in me. Is that ok? I really, really want that to be ok.”

Jim just nodded, at this point entirely perplexed. Tony sank to his knees and kissed it—kissed his cock, didn’t waste any time tasting it. Jim couldn’t stop himself from tugging Tony’s hair, which made Tony groan against his cock, which made Jim groan even louder in response. Tony opened his mouth wide and sucked hard, better than any Jim had ever had. Tony got so into it that Jim forgot himself and kept getting way too loud. He looked anxiously at the door, even though he had watched Tony lock it. All it took was one cell phone for everything to go to hell… Jim couldn’t think about that too much though, because next Tony deep-throated him. It felt so good he thought he was going crazy.

“Tony—Tony, stop, okay, stop please, I don’t want to come—“ Tony pulled back then and panted with a smile. Tony kept looking better and better, which Jim didn’t get, because he was sure that he looked like a wreck himself. His face was rosy and pretty and bright, just like he was in his workshop. Jesus, did he always get like that? No wonder he’d had a different girl—well, person—every night. Tony came back with lube and Jim hadn’t noticed he’d left.

“You keep lube on your plane? Isn’t that a safety hazard or something?”

“Only if I don’t have it.” Tony raised an eyebrow and boy did that line of questioning cease abruptly. He pulled Tony back into his lap and kissed him as he undid his tie and shirt buttons and zipper—he realized suddenly that Tony had been clothed the whole time. Jim touched Tony’s cock and smiled when he got him to groan. “Okay, Rhodey. Buddy. Do I need to walk you through anal sex?”

“You have no idea how much you talk when you’re drunk.” And Jim paid attention. He snatched the lube out of Tony’s hand and slicked up his fingers. “Take your clothes off.”

“Yes sir.” Tony kicked everything off into a pile on the floor. He was thicker than Jim was expecting—his body. Yeah. His body. Jim drew him over, kissed him, and pressed a slick finger into him. “Come on, Jim, you know better.” Jim pushed in another, and Tony groaned appropriately. Maybe Jim should have gotten the tutorial. He curled his fingers and judged if he was in the right place based on how loud Tony was groaning, which was working alright. Tony started to roll his hips down and Jim had to swallow because that—Tony getting hungry for it—was worth every second. He split his fingers and Tony’s eyes went wide.

Jim couldn’t stop looking at him. Every inch of his skin was bright red. His fingers disappeared into him, spread him out, and thinking about that too hard made Jim dizzy. He pushed in a third when it seemed right. Tony clutched at his shoulder and grunted but didn’t tell him to stop. He could have done this for hours; giving Tony some but not enough, making his hips snap up just like that. Jim was suddenly really glad they were flying all the way to Europe.

“Rhodey—Rhodey please. You’re going to kill me.” Jim pulled his fingers out carefully. Tony still winced, but clambered up on Jim’s lap and hovered his wet hole over Jim’s cock and Jim let himself forget that Tony had winced. Tony touched Jim’s cock and lined it up with his hole and Jim felt like he was going to jump out of his skin that was so fucking sexy. When Tony sank all the way down Jim thought he was going to pass out, he was so tight and hot and wet and good—he must have been moaning loud enough for the pilot to hear. Thankfully the music had started pounding again.

Jim pushed into him and Tony shoved down until Jim’s ass was back squarely in the chair. “Christ,” Jim said. The tug-of-war was good, too. It felt right to do this. Tony’s laughter, cut with moans, went up to the ceiling like he was having the time of his life and Jim was glad to give it to him, even if it was temporary.

There was no way he could last, though. Not with how long it’d been, not with all the other things Tony had done. He held Tony’s hips hard to keep him still so he could take a short breather, but Tony was desperate. Desperate for his cock. He kept whining and rocking down to the beat. Jim held him up a little too long, just to see what Tony would do, and eventually Tony ripped his hands away to sink all the down. “Come—jesus, hahhh--!” Well, hell, if he was asking—Jim came hard into him and held Tony as his cock twitched in his tight ass.

Tony touched himself and followed soon after, which made his ass tighten and Jim’s eyes bug out of his skull. After it was done, they panted on each other’s shoulders for a long while. Eventually Jim laughed, maybe because the awkwardness was settling in, maybe because there was nothing left. Tony only slumped more until Jim was carrying most of his weight. “See? Took care of you.”

“Colonel James Rhodes, welcome to the mile high club.” Tony snorted into his shoulder. It was good to hold him while he could. Soon, though, Tony was up and gathering his clothes and Jim pulled his pants up and zipped them. He didn’t do his belt; Tony didn’t do his tie. They might not talk about what happened later but at least they could revel in it now. Tony kissed Jim one last time, which turned into several last times, and finally they were in two separate chairs again.

“Champagne?” Tony asked.

“What are we celebrating?”

“The end of your seven month dry spell.” Jim choked and Tony laughed, a real laugh that pealed around the corners of the room. Jim didn’t know how Tony knew how long it’d been but it didn’t matter. For now, Tony was happy.


End file.
